


Scars

by niigoki



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: F/F, Majisuka Gakuen 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigoki/pseuds/niigoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scars on Yagi's body meant something completely different to Messi. One-shot Messi/Yagi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

It happened only when the two of them were alone, in the darkness of their cell. They didn’t need words; the connection the two of them had was abnormal, borderline psychic some dared say. Each breath and each blink, each smirk and each soft movement was coordinated, and none of them really ever planned it to be this way. It just happened. And after a long day of fighting, biting and intimidating others, they needed a rest – a rest from people, which could only be obtained in the warmth of each other.

Messi would walk into the cold room first, pulling Yagi’s collar chain softly – a simple act of dominance. The guard would then lock up their cell and leave them to their own unsolved issues. After his footsteps could not be heard anymore, they would begin their nightly ritual.

It started with the shorter girl unlocking the pin that bounded Yagi’s collar to her command. Always silent, always calm, Messi would make her way behind the taller girl and touch her fingertips on the back of Yagi’s neck, where skin and leather met. Yagi’s breath was already irregular at this point, her heart beating faster. Carefully, Messi would open the collar up, earning a sigh from her partner; a breath she’d been holding for an entire day and that it only came out for her master.

Dropping the collar, but never letting it touch the ground, Messi rested her chin on top of Yagi’s left shoulder and closed her eyes for a moment, breathing in the scent that emanated from the girl. This couple of seconds was vital, because it was right at this moment where Messi’s head cleared out and she could think properly for the first time. She knew what she would see when she opened her eyes and she didn’t like it.

She never had.

She never was going to.

Messi felt the weight of the collar-chain on her hand, swinging left and right. Left, and right, left, and right.

And then she opened her eyes and faced the scars on Yagi’s neck.

The scars were recent and they went from her neck all the way down to her shoulders. They were caused by Messi’s rough pulls on the collar chain, and everyday they grew and burned the skin more and more. Messi stared at them with a numb look for a while, feeling Yagi’s backs going up and down every time she inhaled. Bringing a hand to the hem of Yagi’s pants, Messi started to fidget with the girl’s shirt until she finally slid her fingers through her bare stomach, under the garment. Yagi smirked and let out a whimper. She loved the sensations Messi’s hand caused her. Her fingers were rough due to the prison’s duties and their fights, but that never bothered her. In fact, it just made her love it even more.

Messi’s hand made its way up until she touched the middle of Yagi’s chest. At the same time, she started to plant soft kisses on Yagi’s scars, the most important part of their ritual together. Kissing and licking the wounds made them sting, and Yagi had to bit her lip to prevent a shriek. Oh, how she loved those burns. Each and every one of her scars were sacred, because it just showed she belonged to Messi, and Messi alone. And the fact that Messi made them hurt like that was just a reminder that she would never belong to anyone else until she lived. That was the reason behind those kisses; to cause pain and suffering, so Yagi would know her place.

At least that’s how Yagi interpreted it.

The truth behind Messi’s actions was the complete opposite.

While Yagi smiled with joy and ecstasy, Messi simply frowned internally. She hated those scars. She hated that she was the reason they existed in the first place. And most of all, she hated that the kisses which were meant to heal, just caused more pain.

But still, Messi couldn’t stop. It was an addiction.

She had convinced herself that one day those kisses would get her feelings through. They would be the cure instead of the poison. They would make Yagi cry with joy instead of smiling with pain. And so she kissed and licked them more intensely at every turn, making Yagi shift on her grasp.

One day.

One day Messi would be able to face Yagi’s scars.

But today was not the day.


End file.
